The invention relates to a method for measuring the human heartbeat rate, comprising the steps of: 1) obtaining a video of the measured subject; 2) parsing the video into a series of image frames; 3) arranging the multiple generated image frames in sequential order; 4) detecting the position of the region of the face in each image; 5) obtaining the facial fluctuation frequency of the measured object according to the change of the position of the face region in the image frame system. The method comprises the following steps of: parsing the video into a series of image frames to generate the multi-frame image, and slowing down the video; then obtaining the human heart and respiratory rates according to the fluctuations of the area of the face and the chest cavity in the slowed-down video, thereby obtaining long-range measurements of the human heartbeat rate and respiratory rate, and better evaluation of the subject's health.
Since heartbeat rate and respiratory rate are important parameters of human life, accurate and convenient measurement of human heartbeat rate and respiratory rate is of importance for evaluating physical health. The traditional methods of measuring the heartbeat rate of the human body having mainly been through pulse detection—the existing detection methods, including heart rate monitor and heart rate meter, require close contact of measuring devices with the measured person. The prior art (CN 101959458A) also discloses a method of measuring heartbeat rate using a visible light image by measuring a plurality of visible light images by receiving a plurality of visible light images corresponding to the skin of a subject near the blood-feeding capillary of the heart. However, the method still requires close contact with the skin of the measured object in order to obtain a clear capillary image, and the quality of image acquisition seriously affects the accuracy of the test.
With the progress of science and technology, people's heart rate, breathing, and other life parameters of the measurement also has a new requirement not yet satisfied by the existing measurement methods: long-range measurement. Thus, achieving long-range heartbeat and respiratory monitoring will be an important future direction of development.